wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hayedo
Hayedo the MudWing Belongs to Lyra the NightWing. Please don't use without my permission. If you catch grammar mistakes of any sort or spelling mistakes, please fix it. Appearance Hayedo is a typical MudWing in most aspects. She is bulky and strong, but she can appear lean and graceful, like a RainWing. But for all her normal appearance, she is anything BUT normal. Her scales are jagged around the edges, polished methodically, sterile and stiff from chemical washing. They are unblemished, but have the look of a dragon 10 years older, from all the stress she gets at the hospital. They also overlap each other a lot, creating a slight water-like appearance, except that her overscales are rich sable and her underscales are a smudged buttercup. Instead, it looks a lot like stilled muddy water. She is a bit underweight and has dark circles under her eyes a lot of times because of the lack of sleep. Constantly, she has a beige coffee mug in her hand and some candy bars in her pocket for instant energy. Despite being a doctor, she rarely remembers how to keep herself healthy, so she also looks a bit ratty most of the time despite her polished scales, gleaming smile and use of makeup. Maybe it has something to do with the doctor's coat being torn and smudged. Maybe it has something to do with how she almost never has time to take care of herself. Her face is creased from all the frowning and smiling she's done at patients over the years. Her horns are big and sharp, one of the most terrifying aspects and the most inconvenient (for her), because they constantly get caught on her clothes and her bed, and even the doors. When she really needs to get through to a struggling patient she lowers her head and growls, like a bull in a fight. Her talons are an abnormal shade of warm honey, and that's where something has gone wrong-there are two talons missing from her left foreleg and a horizontal scar that nearly wraps around her calf. She walks with a limp, and prefers to keep her scar hidden. Hayedo is not muscular by any means, and her edges are sharper than an average MudWing's. Her wings are smaller, too, and she had a scar on one if her membranes. Her ears are pointy and prickly, the one aspect of her that is larger than normal. Her tail is a lot less stronger than most MudWings. If she got into a fight with a patient she would most likely lose.￼ Usually, she has a "I'm stuck here with you forever but I don't really care, I'm smiling 'cause I have to" smile on her face that the dragons in the hospital abhor and even her colleagues find creepy. Rarely does she grant a true smile to anyone. She wears a white lab coat that has a few chocolate-brown stains on them and is fraying at the ends-Pyrrhia has not been good to the hospital-a thin, professional black t-shirt, and grey sweatpants. Hayedo is very proud of her appearance, and while not afraid of getting dirty, still tries to avoid it, and showers everyday. Her teeth are gleaming white, having being brushed by fluorine every day, and her tongue is forked and thin. She is especially good at disguising her lack of sleep by using makeup, and has a whole collection (including conditioner) on the desk of her room. Hayedo's eyes are round and deep, holding ten times the experience of dragons her age, and ten times the exhaustion. They are a beautiful auburn color, some dragons have said that they embody fall. She has very bad vision, though, and wears thick glasses that almost cover up the color. She almost always carries herself confidently "like a doctor should" despite having bad posture from nights at medical school spent relentlessly studying. Personality Hayedo is straightforward and doesn't take risks. She has the look of a typical doctor, but she doesn't think like one. She thinks of her patients not as patients, but as little balls of insane minds, since she works at a mental hospital. She doesn't hesitate to tell the truth and is sometimes very sarcastic and cynical. However, that isn't her real personality. Deep down inside, she's funny and kind and stubborn. She developed her outer layer personality from days on end taking care of her dragons, and wears it like a protective coat from all the abusive comments and screeches and moans she gets all day, every day. She doesn't really know how to go back to her old personality now. It's been so long since she adopted her outer layer she's forgotten how to be herself. Self-diagnosed with depression, Hayedo always looks and feels exhausted, and often thinks the world is against her. It's hard for her to think positively, and it's hard for her to empathize with other patients. If she's being honest, Hayedo can't take care of herself, and is barely qualified to take care of other patients. But through all the sludge in her mind, through all the invasive thoughts, Hayedo wants to do her best to help. Words have a large effect on her and if a patient insults her or something of that sort, she would probably fake her doctor personality until she is alone, and then cry her heart out. She feels an obligation to staying in the hospital, though. , but usually only in the mornings. The MudWing is very good at taking care at others and intuitively feeling what they need, no matter how you look at it. She keeps her dark thoughts deep inside of her so that any of her NightWing patients won't see them, lest they try to kill themselves. Hayedo can be grumpy and snappy too, but usually only in the mornings. She has a complete grasp of any and all things related to chemistry, biology, and psychological science, having learned it at medical school. Hayedo's the type that will stay up for the whole night studying to ace a test, and she is determined in whatever she does. But she does have self-awareness, when she does something bad she doesn't think that it's for the right thing. She also is very open-minded and outspoken, some may call her brash for speaking out against Pyrrhia's government-especially the MudWing system. Hayedo doesn't approve of it, as she knows that being abandoned like that by your parents is damaging to dragonets. She's not afraid to participate in protests, even from far away. She also thinks a lot about how to best take care of the patients. Hayedo is also very good at fixing things, especially hospital equipment. She doesn't like to wait a long time, her childhood told her to take the things you want without hesitation. Hayedo doesn't like dragons that worry and fret and end up missing their chance, but she still treats them equally. Sometimes, she tries to think really logically, but it always ends up being very weird. To her, she does not like some aspects of her personality and wishes to change it so that she is the type of dragon that could get through and seriously understand the patients. Hayedo, in a nutshell then, could be described as bold, outspoken, kind, cynical at some times, and a bit impatient. History Hayedo hatched the youngest of her clutch, scared and weak. Her bigwings, Auro, was not much of a bigwings, but he took care of all her siblings and her. She never felt a connection with Auro though, and bonded instead with her second-oldest sib-Kuri-instead. For most of her dragonet life, they lived in relative peace and harmony. All of her sibs and herself worked for money and she landed a profitable job as a perfume saleswoman, earning a lot more than her siblings. Eventually, she found out that Auro had been whittling away their hard-earned money on alcohol and clothing. He blackmailed her, threatening to cut off her foreleg if she told any of her siblings, especially Kuri. Internally raging at Auro, she stamped it down and agreed. Hayedo worked twice as hard, vying for a promotion. She never got it, and their money supply decreased. They had less access to food and medical services. Several of their number sickened and couldn't work. Then she knew that she had to tell the police. She did, and they arrested Auro-but not before he burnt her foreleg while creating a blood wound, and possibly killing Kuri-who went missing around the same time. There, it was bright and sterile and oh so scary, with the beeping machines and unfamiliar items and intimidating doctors. From that day on, she wanted to become a doctor to make hospitals less scary. For three years, she studied at medical school and her siblings supported her barely. She graduated and applied for work at the newly opened Pyrrhia Tribal Hospital, specializing in patient care and surgery. At first she was very happy she was able to support herself and her siblings. The patients were always nice and friendly towards her, appreciating her help. That was when the first one came in. He was wheeled by the paramedics, crying, screaming, frothing at the mouth. Hayedo had to take care of him, every day. She got more bitter and her outlook on life changed. More patients like that streamed in and slowly, she began hating her job. But she still does it now, in the false hope that maybe one day, Pyrrhia will somehow rebuild her crumbling crazy hospital. Relationships Kuri: Her second-youngest sibling and her best friend. His death impacted her horribly but she stays positive-there is a chance that he is alive, after all. She always had a good relationship with Kuri, and he acted like her own personal bigwings. Auro: She hates her real bigwings, who is a selfish, money-whittling ba*****, according to Hayedo. She tries not to mention him, and has become a bruise-like smear of shadow in her mind. Ikura: The cook at Pyrrhia Tribal Hospital. Hayedo doesn't like that she keeps dropping stuff and getting excessively nervous, but she likes the SeaWing anyways, as she is very nice and caring-not to mention good at cooking food. WIP Powers and Abilities Hayedo is not a very strong dragon. Yes, she has more strength than others due to her MudWing genes, but that's about it. Her armored scales are weak, her muscles are practically non-existent, and she can't breath fire for her life. She knows how to use a spear and dagger pretty well, but that's about it. Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Content (Lyra the NightWing)